


And No Matter What, Somehow We’ll Be Okay

by Ashleyparker2815



Series: This Could Be The Start Of Something Beautiful [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bend The Definition Of Fate, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sequel, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleyparker2815/pseuds/Ashleyparker2815
Summary: After Peter gets retuned back to his teenage self after being de-aged, Tony and him must figure out what they are to each other and how they will come to terms with being father and son.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: This Could Be The Start Of Something Beautiful [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595620
Comments: 40
Kudos: 161





	1. What have I done

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii!!! I said I’m gonna post this in an hour but I think it’s only been like thirty minutes oh welll! I’m just so excited:) 
> 
> I figured out how to make this into a series which was funnn and I can’t wait to continue writing more of this fic:) this fic is basically going to be about peter and Tony’s relationship after everything that happened with him as a two year old. Will that push peter away? Will it push tony away? Will it bring them closer? Who knows

Tony stood up from the bed and stood in front of Peter awkwardly. 

It was never awkward between the two of them. Even when they first met, Peter was really shy and stuttered a lot but Tony never felt awkward when he was with the kid. But now it was awkward and he didn’t know what to do. 

Tony had no idea if Peter had any memories from what happened during his time as a two year old, he wanted Peter to remember everything if it wouldn’t push him away out of embarrassment or anything else. 

Tony placed an awkward hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Are you Uh, ready to go back out?” 

Peter nodded his head. Tony wanted to hear him talk to hear what he sounded like. If he could even talk, he had no idea. 

“O-okay, Mr. Stark.” Peter said as he shrunk in under Tony’s hold and walked beside him towards the living room where everyone still was. 

Tony felt like he got slapped in the face. Mr. Stark. They were passed that by now. They were way passed that and moved on from the formal greetings and now, after everything here they were right at the beginning. 

He let go of Peter’s shoulder and walked in bit ahead of him. When they reached the living room, Pepper looked at Tony as if someone had just died. He looked away from her but he didn’t want to look at Peter either. 

May rushed towards his kid, his kid who was back to calling him Mr. Stark. “Peter, baby. Are you ready to go now?” 

Peter looked over at Tony and Tony just made eye contact with him for a quick second before looking away. He wanted Peter so badly to stay with him but it was up to Peter and May, he didn’t feel like he had a say in it even if he wanted to so badly. 

“Peter? Are you okay, baby?” May asked and rubbed a hand over his cheek. 

Peter looked over at Tony again but he wasn’t looking at him so he nodded his head reluctantly. “Yeah. I’m fine.” 

“Do you need to get anything before we leave?” May spoke as if she was talking to a baby but wasn’t that what Peter was. It was still hard to look at Peter like this when he spent the last few weeks looking at him as a baby. 

“No. We can go.” Peter said quietly. He looked over at Tony again and caught the man’s eyes. Tony wanted so badly to stop him from leaving. 

He wanted so badly to keep him here with him at the tower but it wasn’t up to him and if Peter wanted to leave, which he so obviously did, then he wouldn’t stop him even if it was killing him inside. 

May shook hands with Bruce and thanked him. “Thank you so much. For everything. Thank you.” 

While May was thanking Bruce, Tony sucked it up and approached Peter. He awkwardly held out his arms for him. “Do I at least get a hug before you leave?” 

Peter looked at him with an odd look on his face. He looked like he wanted to say something but his lips weren’t moving. After a long five seconds, Tony was about to put his arms down thinking that Peter didn’t want to hug him but then Peter was throwing himself into Tony’s arms. 

Tony held Peter tight as Peter pressed his face into Tony's chest. They stayed like that for a few moments, neither wanting to let go of each other but they wouldn’t say it. 

Peter was the first one to pull away when May came back to his side so Tony let him go reluctantly. May went in for a hug with Tony next but it was stiff and awkward. “Thank you, Tony. I really appreciate you taking care of him this whole time. I know how hard it must have been to do all the diaper changes and baths and everything else so I really appreciate it.” 

Tony looked over at Peter’s whose face was red and he was looking at his feet. He then turned back to May. “Yeah, it was no problem. Um, yeah.” 

Tony wanted to say something more. He wanted to hold Peter and tell him that everything was going to be okay but he didn’t. 

He watched as May put her arm around Peter and walked into the elevator, taking his kid away from him. 

He stood there for a few minutes just replaying everything in his head. He thought about how May arrived without Peter but left with him leaving Tony alone. 

Pepper came to his side and wrapped her arms around his stomach in a backwards hug. It didn’t do anything to comfort him. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Tony. I know you wanted him to stay with you but why didn’t you say anything?”

Tony was scared of the rejection that he knew he would have gotten if he asked Peter to stay with him. He didn’t say that though. “It doesn’t matter. I’m going down to the lab and I’ll probably be down there all night so don’t wait up for me.” 

Tony pulled out of Peppers grip and made his way into the elevator where he would be spending the rest of the night. 

.  
.  
.

Peter didn’t want to leave Tony. 

He wanted to stay at the tower but he didn’t want to ask Tony to stay. He knew the man would say no since he was most likely sick of him. 

He did have to change his diapers after all. Peter cringed at the memory of it all. He remembered everything. 

The diaper changes, the baths, the milk bottles, the running around naked in front of Tony and Pepper and everything else that happened while he was two years old. Peter cringed at the fresh memories playing in his mind like a mantra as he climbed into the front seat of Mays car. 

He put his seatbelt on and immediately rested his head against the car window. It was still kinda early in the morning but all Peter wanted to do was go home and sleep. He didn’t want to have to talk to anyone or do anything but sleep. 

May got in the car and started it but before pulling away, she turned to look at Peter. “Are you sure you’re okay? Do you feel okay?” 

Peter turned to her with a blank expression on his face. “Of course I’m not okay. I was just turned into a-a baby and Tony Stark took care of me. Nothing about me is okay.” Peter didn’t mean to snap at her but it was a stupid question. 

May placed her hand on Peters knee which was supposed to be in a comforting way but it wasn’t. May just didn’t understand how to comfort him sometimes. Not the way that Tony always did. 

That thought sent tears burning Peter’s eyes and threatening to fall so he moved his leg away from May and leaned his head back against the car window. 

“Okay. Just know you can talk to me.” May tried to say but Peter just wanted to go home and sleep. 

“Okay. Can we just go home now?” May didn’t say anything but she did pull away from the tower and Peter watched it slowly get smaller and smaller as they got further away. 

As they reached the busy city of Queens, Peter could no longer see the tower due to other houses and buildings blocking his way. 

He shut his eyes and tried to think about anything but the last few weeks but that’s all he could think about. He hated it. 

Peter opened his eyes and tried to see how close they were to arrive at home. Thankfully they were close and Peter debated jumping out of the car and running the rest of the way since he could probably do that faster at the rate they were moving in midday New York traffic. 

Less than fifteen minutes later, they were at home and Peter was immediately running into his bedroom. He heard May sigh as she shut and locked the front door but Peter didn’t want to be near her right now. 

He lay on his bed but it felt weird. He was used to sleeping with his crib bars blocking him in and making him feel safe or sleeping with Tony and making him feel safe. Now he had neither and for some reason that thought made him want to cry. 

Peter sat up in bed when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. May walked in right after. 

She sat by his legs on the bed and Peter sighed as he lay back down. He wanted her to leave. 

She placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed to try and comfort him but again, it did nothing to comfort him. “You know I love you. I just want you to be okay and you don’t look okay.” 

Peter looked away from her. 

May continued. “Do you remember anything? You haven’t said much.” 

Peter took a few seconds to answer. He debated if he should lie and say that he doesn’t remember anything but he knew he was too tired to lie plus he was horrible at it anyways. “I remember everything.” 

May sighed. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Peter shook his head. “Why would I want to talk about it?”

She sighed again and leaned over to press a kiss on Peter’s cheek. “Okay. I’m here if you want to talk about it.” 

Peter watched her leave his bedroom and once she was gone, he got off his bed and grabbed some clean clothes so he could shower. 

May watched Peter go into the bathroom but she didn’t say anything. 

Once Peter was inside the bathroom, he took off all his clothes and tossed them into the corner before looking at himself in the mirror. 

He looked… different. He didn’t know why or what exactly made him look different but he just did and he didn’t like it. 

Looking away, Peter turned the shower on and stepped in. He let the warm water, fall down on his head and run down his body. It’s been so long since he’s had a shower because the whole time he was with Tony, Tony had given him baths. Part of Peter missed that, it was nice to be so carefree knowing that Tony would take care of him and protect him no matter what. He missed that but it could never be like that again and Peter sadly knew that. 

His shower ended up taking a lot longer than he expected it to. He lost track of the time when he was in there. When he got out of the shower, dried off and got dressed, May was sitting on the couch. Her head turned towards him but Peter looked away and made a beeline for his bedroom before she got the chance to say anything. 

Once safe in his bedroom where May couldn’t hound him for questions, he sat down on his bed and let his head fall to his pillow. He was exhausted and he didn’t even know why. 

He remembers sleeping really well last night. He also remembers Tony being there and now he wasn’t. 

Peter shoved his face into the pillow and felt it get wet underneath him with his tears. He didn’t know why he was even crying, he guessed it’s because he missed Tony but he didn’t want to say anything. He didn’t want the man to see him as a baby anymore than he already did. 

Peter hated how now Tony definitely hated him. He was basically forced and felt obligated to take care of him since he feels that Peter is his responsibility after recruiting him as Spider-Man and giving him a suit. 

He wished that Tony could have just given him to May to watch… wait no. Peter’s remembers when May did have him and she was so stressed out trying to juggle work and him as a two year old. 

He remembers how he didn’t let May even change his diaper because he hated being with her and wanted to be with Tony. 

It’s the same thing he feels now but the only difference is that he’s not about to scream and cry for Tony. Well, maybe he’ll cry for him like he is now but in the privacy of his bedroom. 

.  
.  
.

Peter doesn’t remember falling asleep. 

It took awhile for him to fully wake up and then all of his memories of the last few hours all came rushing back to him. Usually he’ll wake up and immediately crawl over to Tony so he could be held but now Tony’s not here. 

The last thing he remembers is thinking about how badly he misses Tony and then… that’s it. 

Peter sat up and felt pathetic. He literally just cried himself to sleep because he misses Tony so much. Peter looked down and saw that his blankets have been put on him meaning that May must have come in while he was asleep and covered him up. 

He pushed the blankets off of him and went to find May. His head was killing him from worrying about Tony so much and he just wants to talk to her about it. 

Peter slowly and quietly leaves his bedroom. It’s still bright out so he knows that he couldn’t have been asleep for that long, plus he also knows that May would have woken him up if he was going to sleep the day away. 

Peter finds May sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in her hands. She looks over at him and once she sees him, her face softens so Peter can only imagine how bad he looks. 

May looks Peter up and down a few times before patting the seat beside her. Peter immediately takes the invitation and sits down. 

They don’t say anything for a few minutes. Peter knows that May is waiting for him to talk but he doesn’t want to talk just yet. 

After another long couple of minutes, Peter takes a breath and speaks. “Do you think Tony hates me now?” 

May is taken by surprise. She did not expect Peter to say that but she guesses that she should have. She knows how sensitive Peter is and how he takes everything to heart. 

Mays silence makes Peter worry more. “I mean-I mean he took care of me that whole time and-and I know it wasn’t easy for him. Having to do all that and I remember he was…”

Peter trails off. He remembers Tony being happy but for some reason he thinks that’s just how he remembers it because he was the happy one. 

“He was stressed. You know? And I just… I don’t want him to hate me.” Peter finished off sadly and looked down at his hands. He hated how he sounded so weak but it’s just May so he tried not to care that much. 

May ran her hand through his hair. “Oh baby. I don’t think Tony hates you. In fact, I know he doesn’t hate you.” 

Peter still doesn’t believe that although it does make him feel just a little bit better. “You don’t know that for sure. There’s no way for you to know.” 

May laughed weakly and for a long second Peter thinks that his Aunt is laughing at him and it makes him feel subconscious. “Peter. Honey. I do know because I spoke to Tony on the phone while he was taking care of you and he was so happy.” 

That makes Peter smile. He tried to hold it back but the thought of Tony actually being happy while he took care of him when he was a baby made him happy. 

Then Peter thought about how he’s not with Tony right and he felt sick. He wasn’t sure why the thought of not being with Tony made him feel so alone and sick but he hated feeling that way. 

“I miss him.” Peter admitted to May before he really got the chance to think about what he was saying. 

May pulled him in for a side hug and that’s when Peter let his tears fall. He didn’t care how pathetic he sounded or what May thought of him but he regretted leaving the tower. He knew he should have stayed. 

“How about you call him? Maybe you can stay with him until you go back to school?” May suggested and Peter wanted that more than anything but he was still scared. 

If Tony wanted him then he would be the one calling. No, he wouldn’t even have let Peter leave if he wanted him. 

Peter shook his head against May’s shoulder as he pulled away from her and wiped the tears and snot off his face. “N-no. I’m fine. I’m gonna be fine. Just… I’m not calling him.” 

“Peter,” May sighed as she watched Peter retreat off to his bedroom where he was probably going to lock himself in there for the rest of the night. 

.  
.  
.

Tony had been in his lab for over five hours. 

He wasn’t even working on anything important since he was having a hard time concentrating because his thoughts were racing with all things Peter. 

He regretted sending Peter away. He knew he should have fought harder for him to stay. He wished he did but he knew the kid didn’t want to and so he didn’t want to force him to do anything that he didn’t want to do. 

Tony pulled up a video of Peter from last night before he went to bed and he couldn’t get the smile off his face. It was a sad smile though because he knew that Peter was no longer a baby and no longer needed him. 

Tony picked his phone up and debated calling Peter. 

He wanted to call him so badly but he thought better of it and put the phone down.


	2. Does it even matter anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I’m so sorrry for the month long wait and now all I have to give you is this shirt and bad chapter:( please read end notes thooooo

Peter didn’t know how to feel. 

It felt… weird. 

Being back in his teenage body after being in a two year old's body for so long. Too long. He felt like he wanted to cry but he didn’t know why. He also wanted Tony so badly that it actually hurt. A lot. 

It had been over an hour since he locked himself away in his bedroom but every minute that passed was another minute without Tony with him and another minute where the need to be with Tony was only getting stronger. 

Peter thought that by licking himself away in his bedroom would help with that need. He thought that since Tony was a thirty minute car ride away and that the man most likely didn’t want to see him, that the need to want to be with Tony would go away. 

Only it didn’t go away. It was actually getting stronger and it didn’t feel like it was going to go away any time soon so Peter broke down. 

He felt the tears run down his face before he let out a sob and then tried to quiet the sob with his pillow. He wanted Tony. That was all he could think about. 

Peter let himself break down over not being with Tony for a few minutes, maybe hours, he wasn’t sure, before he grabbed his phone and dialed Tony’s number in his contacts. 

Tony picked up on the third ring. “Hi Peter. Are you okay?” 

Peter nodded. “Uh huh. I want you. I-I mean, I miss you. And-and I know-I know you probably don’t wanna see me but I… I need you.” 

Peter waited for Tony to speak. The line was quiet and it gave Peter enough time to think about everything he said and then he started to regret it but Tony started talking. 

“Oh Peter.” Tony sounded tired. Sad. “Why would you think that I don’t want to see you, I do want to see you. I just wanted to give you space but… if you don’t want that…” 

Peter nodded his head desperately. He wanted Tony. “I don’t. At all. Um, can-can…” 

Peter trailed off. He wasn’t so sure how he should ask Tony to come pick him up. It had been a few hours since he’s seen the man but that was long enough. Peter remembers when he was a toddler and he never wanted to be without Tony. His daddy. 

He called him daddy. Peter remembers that. He remembers that very vividly. He remembers everything that happened to him very vividly but he liked it. 

He liked how Tony kept cars of him and how he felt protect in Tony’s strong arms. He missed feeling that way. 

Tony pulled him from his thoughts. “I can come get you. I’ll be there in forty minutes. Okay?” 

“Yes. Yes, okay. I’ll see you then, Mr. Stark.” Peter hung up the phone and stared at it. 

Mr. Stark. That word felt so wrong in his mouth. Tony wasn’t Mr. Stark anymore. He was daddy but Peter couldn’t just call him daddy now and calling him Tony felt so wrong as well. 

With a sigh, Peter got off his bed and debating on packing some clothes into a duffle bag but he wasn’t even sure if he was staying the night. Tony didn’t offer. 

He knew he had clothes at the tower but that momentarily slipped his mind for some reason. 

Peter just grabbed his phone and went to go find May to tell her where he was going. “May?” 

“I’m in my room, baby.” May called out so Peter went into Mays bedroom and climbed onto the bed. “What’s wrong, Peter?” 

“Nothing. I’m going with da- um, Mr. Stark.” Peter looked at May to see if she caught his almost slip up and by the small smile on her face, she did. 

“That’s good. Are you staying the night?” May asked as she put her book down and looked at Peter more carefully. 

“Yeah. No. I don’t know.” Peter paused. “I want to but… I don’t know if he wants me to.” 

May sighed. “Oh baby. You two are so stubborn. You need to talk to each other more about your feelings and everything that happened.” 

May paused but Peter thought that she stopped talking so he was about to speak then May continued. “You look… different, Peter.” 

Peter looked up at May in shock. He knew that he looked different, he looked a lot younger than he used to before he got de-aged but maybe that was just because everybody forgot what he actually looked like. 

“What do you mean?” 

May thought for a few seconds. “You just look, I don’t know, younger maybe. Maybe you should have a talk with Tony about that.” 

Peter shook his head. “No. I just want to forget everything that happened and I want to go back to the way everything used to be before I was de-aged into a freaking baby.” 

“I understand that you’re frustrated, Peter, but talk to Tony. Please.” May begged just as Peter got a text from Tony saying that he was at the apartment. 

“I have to go. Daddy’s-” Peter cringed and got off the bed, clearing his throat. “Mr. Stark is here.” 

“Have fun, baby. I’ll see you tomorrow.” May called out to Peter just as he left her bedroom. 

Peter sent a quick text back to Tony to tell him that he was coming but as he got closer to the man’s car, all Peter could think about was that he was scared to see Tony. 

He might call him daddy or say something that he shouldn’t. Peter almost went back into his apartment but he had to do this. He wanted to see Tony. 

Peter spotted Tony’s car so he took a deep breath and opened the passenger door, “There’s my boy.” 

Tony spoke before he even had the chance to correct himself or even think about what he was saying. He cleared his throat and looked straight ahead as Peter stepped into the car. 

Tony looked over at the kid, his kid. Peter was his kid now. Tony changed his diapers, gave him baths in the sink and in the bathtub. He still had all of Peter’s baby stuff around the penthouse which would be a bit awkward until he gets rid of it. 

He looked at Peter and saw all of that. All of the happy moments with him and his baby but Peter literally grew up in front of his own two eyes and Tony wasn’t ready for that just yet. He didn’t get to spend nearly as much time with Peter as he wanted to. 

Tony still got to have his kid with him but it was so different. Peter didn’t depend on him anymore, he didn’t need his diaper changed or help in the bathtub or even help eating, none of that was going to happen again with his kid and he couldn’t help but miss it and want it all back. 

.  
.  
.

The car ride was spent in silence. 

Peter was happy to be with Tony again but it still felt weird. When he got out of the car he walked over to Tony and actually raised his arms up to Tony to get carried but immediately noticed his mistake and felt his cheeks instantly turn red. 

He knew that Tony saw the mistake but didn’t say anything and that only made it worse. An hour later and Peter still felt like his face was red. 

“I know I still have everything laying around. I didn’t get a chance to get rid of everything just yet.” Tony gestured to all the baby toys, diapers and wipes lying around. 

Peter’s eyes landed on the diapers and looked away out of embarrassment. “It’s okay. I uh, don’t mind.” 

Tony sat down next to Peter, not touching but close enough where Peter could lean against him if he wanted to. Tony hoped that he did so he could hold his kid. 

Peter wanted to climb into Tony’s lap like he always used to do but he tried to hold back on that. He wasn’t a two year old anymore so he couldn’t do the same things that he used to do. 

Instead, Peter slowly leaned against Tony’s side and tried to relax but he knew if he let himself fully relax then he would start to freak out and start crying which would result in him acting like his two year old self which he still remembers vividly how he felt during all those weeks. 

“Are you tired, kid? You should get some sleep.” Tony noticed how pale Peter looked and he hated that look on his kid. He looked really bad but he didn’t know why. 

He knew that something was off with Peter now. Tony noticed that Peter looked… different but he couldn’t figure out what it was exactly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so.... I don’t want to abandon this fic and I have a lot of ideas for it but I need to build the plot for that first and I have no idea what to write so if you guys have any ideas or anything that you want to see in this fic, just comment and I’ll try to include it in here


	3. I’m gonna give all my secrets away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I’m here! I’m sooooo sorry it took me a freaking another month to update! I’m sorry ahhh this chapter is short and unedited But I actually like how it turned out :)))

Peter didn’t remember falling asleep on the couch. 

When he wakes up, he is confused and his head hurts a bit. At first he thinks that he’s in his toddler body so his first reaction is to start crying until his daddy comes to get him but Peter then remembers that he was aged back up and he is currently in his fifteen year old body that isn’t all the same ever since. 

Peter sits up on the couch and rubs his eyes with a fist before standing up and making his way into the kitchen. He sees a bunch of baby bottles everywhere. In the sink, drying on the counter and when he opens the fridge there are even some filled bottles still in there filled with milk or apple juice. 

Peter looks away and shuts the fridge. He isn’t all that hungry anymore anyways. 

He decides to just go to his bedroom to grab some new clothes to change into, he still isn’t sure if he’s sleeping over with Tony or not but he doubts it. Tony would have said so already. 

When Peter walks into his bedroom, the first thing he sees is his crib. He tries to ignore it at first but his curiosity gets the better of him because before he knows it, he is walking over to it and looking inside. 

He finds it hard to believe that he used to sleep in there. That he was ever small enough to fit comfortably inside. 

It does look extremely comfy and cozy but obviously he’s too big to crawl in now and try to fall asleep without hurting himself or breaking it. 

Peter looks away from the crib and catches sight of the changing table and the two boxes of diapers that are there. He hated that he had to use diapers in the very beginning because he was still in his teenage mind but after time went on he just stopped caring and he actually liked it. 

Tony was always there to change him and he could care less about having to wear a diaper. He was in a toddler mind and even though he can remember everything now, he knows that he liked it as a toddler. 

Peter looks away from his changing table and diapers and tries to look anywhere in the room that doesn’t have any baby things but the whole room is covered in it. 

He spots a single diaper on the ground and goes to pick it up. It’s small and it makes him wonder just how tiny he actually was. 

Peter tosses it onto his bed and then walks over to his dresser and tries to find some new clothes to change into. As he opens up the drawers, all he can find is more baby clothes of his so he knows that Tony must have moved his teenage clothes somewhere else in order to fit his baby clothes in. 

Peter opens up the bottom drawer and finds at least some of his teenage clothes. He pulls out grey track pants, some new underwear and an older sweater that he’s pretty sure he stole from Tony a long time ago. 

He pulls off his pants and underwear and is just about to take his shirt off when his body is being pushed open. 

“Peter, I was just- oh. Oops. I’m sorry.” Tony saw that he just walked in on Peter changing so he immediately turned away and waited outside Peter’s bedroom in the hallway. 

Peter didn’t even have time to cover himself up. He feels his face turn red as he quickly pulls his shirt off and then pulls on a new shirt then his underwear and pants. He sits on his teenage bed and looks at his hands. “Um, you can come in now.” 

Tony appeared in the doorway seconds later and looked at Peter. “Sorry about that. I’m Uh, I was so used to not knocking on your bedroom door while you were a baby so Uh, yeah.” 

Peter doesn’t even care. It doesn’t matter anyways because it’s not gonna change anything. Tony saw him naked when he was a baby and apparently now too. His life just seems to be getting worse. 

“It’s fine.” Peter looked down at his feet because he didn’t want to look at Tony and he didn’t want to look at anything in his room that now looked like a baby’s bedroom. “Um, did you need something?” 

Tony stood awkwardly by the doorway. He didn’t know when things had gotten so awkward with his kid. He had done everything when Peter was a baby and he knew that Peter remembers all of it but he can’t help but wish that Peter didn’t remember it so that the kid wouldn’t be so embarrassed in front of him. 

“I was just wondering if you wanted to spend the night? If not then you don’t have to, I can drive you back home now.” Tony really wanted Peter to spend the night so they could talk and so it wasn’t so awkward around each other but he didn’t want to make Peter feel pressured into spending the night. 

“If-if you want me to.” Peter looked up at Tony through his eyelashes. He could tell that the man looked nervous for some reason and he never saw Tony nervous before, it was weird. 

“Obviously I want you to, Pete. I spent the last month and a half with you so it’s… weird not to have you here.” Tony scrunched his nose up. He wasn’t making any sense but he found that he took up that mannerism from Peter; rambling when nervous. 

Peter looked down and smiled at his feet. He missed Tony and he didn’t want to leave the man. “Um, I want to stay too.” 

Tony felt relief wash over him. “Okay. I’m gonna go text May back now to let her know and maybe after we could do something?” 

Peter shrugged his shoulders. To be honest he forgot what him and Tony used to do together. All that he can remember is how him and his daddy used to play with his teddy bears in his bedroom, go for walks, play in the bath and laugh with his daddy or all the many many diaper changes. Most of those things they can’t really do now together which leaves them with not many options. 

“Let me know. I’ll be in the living room if you need me.” Tony said somewhat sadly and then he disappeared out of the room. 

Peter sighed. He would be lying if he said he didn’t miss when he was a baby because he missed being so carefree and happy. If he was still a two year old then he would have ran out of his bedroom and demanded that his daddy pick him up but he couldn’t do that now and he felt weird about that. It felt like he was missing something. 

Peter stayed in his bedroom for a little bit longer but he didn’t know what to do so he left his room to go find Tony. He knew the man said he was in the living room and Peter wanted to go down and suggested they watch a movie together but he didn’t think that he could handle watching a movie, he didn’t feel like sitting. 

He made his way into the living room and immediately found his daddy- Tony sitting on the couch on his phone. He walked over to the couch and stood there awkwardly. 

Tony looked up at him. “Hey, bud. I called your Aunt. She said that you can stay as long as you want.” 

Peter nodded his head and looked towards the ground. He hated how he felt so uncomfortable around the man. He didn’t know why, Tony did and saw everything so why was he still awkward? Peter cringed at himself. 

Tony looked at Peter up and down. He was so used to looking at his toddler Peter running around the penthouse and even though he’s looking at his fifteen year old Peter, he still can’t help but still look at him like a baby. He knows that that is unfair to Peter to think that but he can’t help it. Peter is his baby and Tony knows that there is something… off with this Peter. He just looks and seems different but Tony doesn’t know what it is. 

Tony decided to take a chance and invite Peter to sit next to him. Which feels odd for him considering that Peter usually doesn’t wait for an invitation and jumps on top of him anyways. 

He patted the spot next to him. “Come sit with me, Pete.” 

Peter hesitated at first but then quickly made his way over to Tony and sat next to him. Tony put his arm around the kid’s shoulders, bringing Peter closer to his body so he could rest his head on his chest. Peter was tense at first but then he relaxed and melted into Tony’s side. 

“I missed you when you weren’t here,” Tony said. Peter got more comfortable and threw an arm across Tony’s stomach. “it was too quiet.” 

Peter frowned. It was too quiet in the apartment as well. He weakly fisted Tony’s shirt and sighed. “Can we go for a walk somewhere? Just to… like get air?” 

Tony lifted his arm up so he could scratch at Peter’s hair gently. “You wanna go for a walk?” 

Peter nodded against his chest. 

“Uh, it’s getting dark out but we can still go.” Tony wouldn’t mind going for a walk. It would be a quick one considering the time of evening but it’d be nice. 

“Okay.” Peter said but didn’t make any move to get up until he felt Tony shift and move his arm from around his shoulder. 

“You have to get off of me if you wanna go, Pete.” Tony laughed weakly but then Peter was scrambling off of him and standing to the side awkwardly like he was before. 

Tony stood up and went to walk towards Peter’s bedroom. “I just have to go get your diaper bag to-” 

Peter felt his face turn red. 

Tony paused and turned around to face the kid. “Never mind. Force of habit.” 

The two of them silently made their way down in the elevator and into the garage. Tony didn’t necessarily hate the silence but it was strange as opposed to the baby babbling that would happen whenever Peter was around which was all the time. 

Peter went to get into Tony’s car but Tony pointed to another one. “We’re gonna take that one, bud.” 

Peter looked towards where Tony pointed to and climbed in the passenger seat. Tony got in as well and just as Peter was putting on his seatbelt, he turned around and saw his car seat sitting in the backseat, unused. 

Tony followed his gaze and looked in the rearview mirror to see what Peter was looking at. “Oh. I’ll have to talk that out. I just Uh, I didn’t get the chance yet.” 

Tony liked the car seat in his car. It made him feel like he still had a baby when he in fact did not. Peter was still his baby but he was a bit too big now to put him in his old car seat. 

Peter looked away from his car seat and stared ahead. “Yeah. So where are we going?” 

Tony started the car and pulled out of the garage, pulling onto the street. “There’s this park that Pep and I took you to when you were… a baby. I thought we’d go there.” 

Peter nodded and looked out the window. “Alright.” 

The rest of the car ride to the park was spent in silence once again. Tony didn’t know why he couldn’t just say something to the kid and put an end to the silence that was killing him but he couldn’t. He had no idea what to say to Peter and he hated that. 

When they got to the park, Tony pulled into the small parking lot that was attached and was thankful for the fact that it was mostly empty asides from two other cars. He didn’t want to bump into anyone, especially not any paparazzis. 

They got out of the car and out of habit, Tony went to go open up the back door but then he stopped himself and walked around to Peter’s side. It was weird to not have to unbuckle an excited toddler or to have to carry someone on his hip while he walked. 

They started walking down the pathway towards the park when Peter leaned against him. “I remember coming here.” 

“Yeah? What do you remember about it?” Tony asked curiously. He remembered that day clearly so he’s curious to hear how Peter remembers it. 

“Um, I just remember you playing with me at the park. And you throwing me in the air.” Peter explained and tried to think about what else he remembered but then he remembered something and he felt himself turn red. “And I remember you changed my um, diaper right in front of everyone.” 

Tony laughed at that. “Well there wasn’t anybody else at the park besides for like two people and it was just Pep and I there.” 

“That doesn’t make me feel any better.” Peter hugged his arms around himself both because he was kinda cold and because he was embarrassed. 

“Well if it makes you feel any better, I changed your diaper while we were here.” Tony tried to say to make Peter feel better but Peter was moving away from him and looking at him with his mouth open in shock, at least he was smiling. 

“With an audience!” Peter playfully hit Tony on the arm. 

Tony loved seeing his kid smile. He feels like he hasn’t seen it in so long. Too long. “What audience? Pepper?” 

“Yeah and that kid that was there. I remember. I just remember I didn’t care but… ew.” Peter shivered at the thought. He knew he was in a carefree mindset when he was two years old so he didn’t care at the time but thinking about it is just so weird. 

Tony bursted out laughing at the memory. Wow so Peter really did remember everything. “Oh yeah! I mean she was a kid. And you were a baby.” 

Peter shrugged and moved back to lean against Tony’s side. “Still weird.” 

Tony couldn’t help himself so he put his arm around his kid and hugged him against his side. “Don’t be embarrassed about what happened, baby. Um,” Tony didn’t mean to use that nickname but it was already out there and he couldn’t take it back now. “I just don’t want you to be embarrassed about any of this.” 

“Kinda too late for that because I am.” Peter couldn’t help himself. It was just how he felt. 

“Why?” Tony knew why but he wanted Peter to tell him. “Every single parent changes their kids diapers and gives them baths and all that.” 

“Well yeah but… that’s when they were a baby and then the kid grows up and most likely forgets about all of that but-but I don’t since it was like um two days ago that I was in a diaper and that’s… I don’t know. It’s embarrassing.” Peter explained the best he could. He didn’t really know how else to explain it if Tony didn’t understand. 

“I get it, Pete. I can understand how I would feel if I were you.” Tony stopped walking and turned Peter so he was standing in front of him. Tony noticed again how much more… smaller he was. He ignored that for now. “Look, Pete. I don’t want what happened to change our relationship. Ever since you… aged back up you’ve been so quiet and you haven’t been yourself and it’s sad to see.” 

Peter felt horrible. He knew that he was acting differently but that was because he was scared he was gonna get too comfortable in front of Tony and he might slip into his carefree mindset again and that terrified him. 

“I’m sorry.” He looked at his feet so he wasn’t looking into daddy’s- Tony’s eyes. He was also terrified of calling Tony daddy again since it was on the top of his tongue. 

Tony sighed. “I don’t want you to be sorry, Petey. I just… I want you to act how you wanna act around me. You wanna be hyper and talk a mile a minute like you used to, go ahead. You wanna do whatever you wanna do then just go for it.”

Peter smiled at that. He knew Tony just wanted him to be his old self again and go back to how their relationship was but Peter knew that that wasn’t possible with everything that happened, they would be closer than they were before. 

Peter wanted that so badly but he didn’t know why he couldn’t just accept the fact that what happened, happened and he can’t change anything. 

Yes, Tony Stark changed his diapers just a few days ago, get over it! Peter hated himself for being embarrassed about it. 

“Are we good?” Tony asked him after he said nothing. 

Peter smiled. “Yeah. We are.” 

Tony tapped his chin with his finger and pulled Peter into his chest for a huge. “Good. You wanna keep walking or do you wanna head back now?” 

After Tony let him go, Peter returned back to Tony’s side. “I wanna keep walking. It’s nice out.” 

They continued walking down the path but Tony bumper into his kid. “Nice out? It’s cold.” 

Peter shrugged. It wasn’t that cold, it was refreshing. “Let’s go sit on that bench for a bit and then we can go home, okay?” 

Both boys paused. Peter had called the tower home. 

Peter didn’t even realize what he was saying until it was out of his mouth. He knew it was the same thing when he called Tony daddy and he was so scared that he was going to call him that again. It just slipped out of his mouth, of course he thinks of the tower as his second home… well maybe his first home since Tony’s there and Tony is… well Tony’s Tony. His Tony. 

He looked up to see Tony’s reaction and saw that the man was staring right at him with a smile on his face. 

“Do you really mean that?” Tony asked him. He felt his heart stop when Peter had said that. That made him so happy to hear because Peter was his kid. No matter what but he wasn’t so sure that Peter saw him as well… his daddy- dad, whatever one Peter would call him now. 

Peter wasn’t expecting Tony to ask him about it. He looked away and walked towards the bench to sit on it. Tony followed him and sat down right beside him. “Peter?” 

“I don’t know. I mean, yes. I guess after everything that happened, things are just different now. You know that.” Peter couldn’t look into Tony’s eyes. He didn’t want to see the man’s reaction. 

“I know that things are different but I want to hear it from you on why you think things are different.” Tony pressed on. 

“Peter glared at Tony. “I know things are different. I don’t think.” 

“Okay. So tell me.” Tony sat back and leaned his arm on the table. 

Peter was looking around at the park and the forest that was next to them. He didn’t want to tell Tony why they were different now because it was just too weird… and embarrassing to say out loud. He looked down at his hands and started playing with his fingers. 

Tony laughed, he wasn’t laughing at Peter, just the situation and because Peter was incredibly cute when he was nervous. “Peter, just tell me, bud.” 

Peter jumped up. He couldn’t do this, at least not right now. “Nope. I’m actually kinda cold so can we go home now? Please.” 

Tony smiled when he heard the word that held so much meaning to it, escape Peter’s mouth again. He stood up anyways. “Sure, bud. Let’s go home.” 

Tony didn’t know what Peter was going to say but he needed to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked that:) I haven’t posted this fic just because I didn’t really know how to build it up but also because I lost motivation to write it which sucks since I know you guys like it. I wasn’t actually gonna update for another while but I got a bunch of comments telling me to update and I was like yesss I will for you:))) 
> 
> What do you think Peter isn’t telling Tony? 
> 
> Also thank uuuu so much to everyone who gave me ideas, for the most part I will be including some of what you guys commented because that was already my original idea:) so yeaaa 
> 
> Today is officially my 1 full month in self Quarantine and I’m doing Okk! I left the house after 30 full day of not leaving at all (the furthest I went was down to my driveway a few times) but today I went for a walk with my family and omg it was so much fun! I was literally running ahead of them like a freaking excited little kid but I didn’t care because I had sooo much energy. And then we passed by a park in the forest near my house and I played on some swing thing (yes I still like the park) and my brother was saying that’s illegal to do and I was like no it’s not but then I get off and I walk into the forest and we pass by a sign that says that it’s illegal to play at the park! I did not know that! I committed a crime today ooopppss! 
> 
> Anyways that’s a lot. I’m lonely. I hope you guys are doing okay and keeping safe!!


End file.
